


Card

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 21.01.17 - prompt was 'card'.Can be read as either Carolyn/Douglas or Carolyn/Herc, depending on your point of view ;)





	

“Well, for goodness sake! Why isn’t there something that just says ‘I tolerate you’ or ‘You’re only slightly above the level of cretin but you’ll do’?”

 

“Oh, Mum!” Arthur shook his head in fond bemusement. “It’s supposed to be romantic!”

 

He pressed her towards the rest of the garish display, gesturing towards the expanse of red and pink. “There must be _something_ you like.”

 

Carolyn surveyed the selection for less than a second before throwing up her hands. “This is ridiculous, Arthur!”

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day! You can’t not get him a card!”

 

“Why on earth not?”

 

“Because you can’t. It’s the law.”

 

She huffed out an irritated breath. “You really think that at our stage in life this kind of thing is even _remotely_ relevant?”

 

“But it’s taken you years to get together….”

 

“What difference does that make?”

 

“And you just know he’ll be going all out to…..”

 

“He’d better damn well not be. Not if he knows what’s good for him.”

 

“Of course he will! He loves….”

 

Carolyn held up a swift palm. “Not another _word_ , Arthur.”

 

“But…..”

 

“Not. Another. Word.” She held her son’s gaze, daring him to continue, before exhaling in an exasperated stream. “I’ll be outside.”

 

“He’ll be disappointed….”

 

“Oh, of _course_ he won’t. I’ll be in the coffee shop when you’ve finished pandering to this most ludicrous of non-events.”

 

Carolyn stalked from the shop, leaving Arthur to sigh in her wake, though his attention was quickly drawn back to the display. His eyes fell on a rectangle of glossy midnight blue, the sentiment in silver lettering causing an uncontrollable smile to broaden across his face. _He can’t not have a card, and if Mum won’t….It’s perfect. ‘You’re like a dad to me’. And it’s the last thing he’ll be expecting._ He felt his heart soar as he handed over the change and skipped out of the shop on a cloud of contentment.

 

FIN


End file.
